The demon princess of tennis
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Meet Miyuki Rinda and enjoy her journey to the end of this story.
1. Meeting the prince of tennis

Linda-chan: Before we start with the story a fair warning and note. To start with the note, I own the story, not the original cast.

Momo: Can's you just hurry it up?

Me: Just zip it. The warning is that characters may seem out of character and it is for the good of the story. If my female character seems too strong to you, don't review I want to know anything BUT Mary Sue-ism. Besides, we can do anything we want. We've got girl power. Now let's read!

* * *

I walk towards the south entrance of the station and find a boy with a tennis bag.

"You're going the wrong way." I say and he looks at me before he stops a few feet away from me.

"How do you know?" He asks me and I check out his Fila shoes and cap before I shrug.

"You're clothes give of the hint and I came this way to go there myself." I say as my green eyes look at him through my sunglasses.

"Do you want to play or not?" I ask him and we hurry over, but we get there five minutes late.

"Sorry, I kind of hoped we'd manage a better time." I say and he shrugs it of as he walks away.

"Ah, where could he be!" I hear a girl yell frantically until she brushes past me.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll find something good if I follow them?" I wonder before I slowly jog over and find the guy nearly paying for their drinks.

"Hold it, I'll pay!" I yell and they both turn around when I step it up a notch and pay for three drinks.

"For getting you here late." I say and the girl looks at me closely.

"You send him wrong too?" The girl with twin braids asks.

"I send him right, but we got here late." I say as I scratch my left cheek with my left pointing finger.

Not long after things get heated and the boy simply decides to play a match. I watch and I notice that he plays in the same manner as Echizen Nanjiro.

"Ah, so here he was." I can hear an elderly woman say and she goes on to name him the prince of tennis.

The guy states that he wants another game and I notice Echizen switching the racket to his left hand.


	2. The first day of school

Linda-chan: All claims from before stand and I will stay by them. Read and enjoy.

* * *

As I enter the classroom I find a boy rushing inside and before the end of the day a brown haired guy with an ongoing eyebrow starts to brag about the tennis club and his experience to him. I yawn as I stand up and stretch.

"Miyuki-sama!" The guy yells and I flinch.

"Miyuki-sama?" I hear Echizen ask and I sigh.

"Miyuki Rinda. Ah." I say as I remember him from the tennis tournament.

"You're from that tournament, under sixteen right." I say and he raises an eyebrow while the other guy seems annoyed.

"Echizen Ryoma." He says and the brunette boy sighs.  
"Horio Satoshi." He says before he pulls us towards the courts where we find two senpai.

After the three guys have tried they dare Ryoma.

"Hey, if I hit it ten times." Ryoma starts to ask about the prize and they stare at me while another senpai decides to wait just a little more.

"If you can get the girl to hit it with the rocks in it." They grin and I shrug.

"Make way is what I'd say." I say and they all stare at me as I grab the racket from Horio and twist it around a bit.

I walk over to take my place and hold the racket in my left hand as I concentrate on the can.

"Ten tries, right?" I ask and they smirk.

I serve the ball and hit a dent in it before it bulges and springs open. I serve nine more times and glare at the senpai as another ball claims a dent in the can.

"Where's the money?" I ask them and they rush off before the senpai joins us.

"Tch, lame." I say before I walk back to them and hand Horio back his racket.

"Weren't you right handed?" The senpai asks and I turn to face him.

"Maybe." I say and Horio shakes his head.

"The past two years she's played left handed." Horio says.

"Great play." The senpai says as he puts an arm over Echizen's shoulder.

"Not really." I shrug and he decides to put Echizen against me in a match.

He hands me his racket and I sigh in defeat.

"Good thing I wear shorts." I say as I take of the jacket and rid myself of the skirt before I pull my blouse off and reveal a white tank top.

I put my hair in a ponytail and clip my bangs to the right of my face before I glare at Echizen.

"Sorry for the wait." I say as I take my place as Echizen calls smooth.

"It's rough, I'll serve first." I sigh as I hit a twist serve and they stare at me in awe while Echizen tries to hit it back.

"Use your dominant hand you prick." I say as I prepare for another serve.

Echizen returns the ball with his dominant hand and I start to grin as we start to rally until I decide to drop shot the thing and the senpai looks at us with sparkling eyes.

"She's playing on par with him." Sakuno says as her friend Tomoka glares at me.

"No way, Ryoma-sama would never lose to a girl!" She yells as we enter the second game.

Ryoma hits his twist serve and I switch my racket to return it with ease in a special drop shot.

"Twist drop." Horio says as they watch the ball curve to the right.

I start playing acrobatic style after his second serve and they stand shocked while Momo laughs.

"To think they'd be right about her being the worst nightmare for us. Combining Eiji-senpai's skills with brute force like Kawamura-san's and the calculated moves from Inui-senpai. She's definitely scary." Momo grins as I yawn.

"You do realize you could win, right?" I ask him as I lazily open my left eye to look at him.

"Of course he could win!" Tomoka yells and I shrug.

"You're holding back on me." I say with another shrug and Momo seems shocked.

"Senpai has a sprained ankle, so I get going easy on him IF you'd play him. Only reason you're holding back on me would be because I'm a girl, right?" I say and they all stand shocked.

"I figured. I forfeit, this is a waste of my time." I say and Horio looks like he wants to throw something.


	3. Return of the regulars

Please enjoy.

* * *

The next day is the day the regulars return and I watch as they go about their business.

"I heard you caused trouble squirt." A senpai says and I shrug.

"What of it?" I ask him and he drags me to the courts for a match.

I take a racket from Katsuo and start to undo my school clothes before I put my hair in a ponytail.

"Let's go." I say as I point my racket at him.

It's almost like he's holding back, almost but he turns out to be incapable of keeping up every time I turn it up a notch.

"Next time try picking on someone your own size." I say and Echizen cracks a smile as the regulars walk in and watch my match with wonder.

"Where's the other one?" He asks and I point towards Echizen.

Somehow he redirected him and now Arai hold him by his collar. They get to run twenty laps and then the captain turns to me.

"Start running." He says and I comply as I speed up to get to the front of the two guys.

I somehow get to train with them and shrug it off until Arai shows up with an old racket while I'm holding a spare from Momo-senpai.

"Ara, picking on people who are smaller again?" I ask the senpai and Horio seems terrified.

"Back off." Ryoma says and I huff as he takes to the court.

I watch as the regulars gather and notice how Echizen tries to adjust to the racket.

"Noob." I sigh and they all stare at me.

"The more force you give on that thing the less it is likely to actually land within the court, too softly and it lands on your end of the court in a drop shot. However, there is a way to hone any skill with any racket.

"That reminds me, why do you always play with someone else's racket?" Kachiro asks.

"I gave up on tennis in the girl team about two years ago, so I left my rackets at home. I suppose I should dust them off soon if this keeps up." I say and they slowly nod.


	4. The ranking tournament begins

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"The next day is the ranking tournament and I finally carry my own rackets as I watch them closely./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""You're never going to make it to the team." Arai says and I shrug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""I only need them to defeat assholes, oh right. That means you too, senpai." I say as though I just realized it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"I start to go to a wall and hit the ball back and forth as I feel restless./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Ah, mind if I join in?" I hear someone ask and find Echizen there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Go ahead, I won't stop you." I say and we hit the ball back and forth in an angle so we each get a shot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Ah, Ryoma-kun. Rinda-chan." Sakuno says as she spots us./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Ryoma-kun, I didn't mean to distract you. I just heard you have a match and I wanted to wish you luck." Sakuno says and Echizen turns around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""I guess I should be going." He says and I sigh as I balance the ball on my racket./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"I watch the match between him and Kaidou-senpai and find myself wanting a match badly. Three guys walk over and mock me and I decide that I've found my match./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""I just got lucky." I smile as they drag me to a court and try to gang up on me with 3-1./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"I return all their serves with slight difficulty as the regulars gather around. They try to return it but only one ball remains in game./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Love thirty." I say and they all stare at me as one of them enters one more ball and I keep going strong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Game Miyuki-san one game to love!" I hear Horio say and I balance on my heels a while before I grab some balls and sigh before I serve four balls and get to return just three./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Fifteen love, thirty love." I say as only two balls remain in game./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Forty love." I say as we're down to the last one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Game for me." I say and the three glare at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"The next game is easy as well and so we take a break and I keep my eyes on them at all time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""This game is pretty quick so far." A senpai with black spiked hair and glasses says./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""This is fun." I smile softly after my whisper before we switch courts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"I serve four balls and ace them all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Four games to love." I state and they all seem aggravated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"I return all their balls and gain another game with ease./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Final chance. Let's rock this thing." I smirk as I serve four balls and ace the game./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Woohoo!" I yell as I jump up and down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"Tezuka interferes before they hurt me and I skip out of the court happily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""You were amazing." Kachiro says and I smile at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Right? I was on fire." I smile and I hear someone sigh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Miyuki-san, thirty laps." Tezuka-buchou informs me and I start to run as instructed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"The other matches take place tomorrow and I feel a bit annoyed that I'm still running laps on my own, oh well. Ryoma however was still there with the other freshmen to clean up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""But Ryoma, how can it be that you lose every day?" One of them asks and I hear him reply with I lied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;"I finally finish my laps and nearly run into him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Ah, sorry." I say and he grabs my arm as he pulls me away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Eh?" I let out and he shows me my bag./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Really, you go out of your way to kidnap me what for?" I ask him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""I didn't lie." Echizen says and I hum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""You lose every day to your dad?" I guess and he hums./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Been there, done that. Ah, with my mother though. She's obsessed with tennis." I say and I can feel myself being stupid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""Anyway, it has nothing to do with me." I shrug and he stares at me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""You just defeated three guys during a one set match." Echizen says and I shrug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 114%;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; line-height: 114%; font-size: 11,0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1,0000pt;""So?" I say and we walk back in silence./span/p 


	5. The ranking tournament ends

The next day we head over I find Echizen to be completely different from yesterday when we went home together. I shrug it off and think about my last match.

"Can you quit being so happy go lucky?" Echizen asks me and I turn around to stick my tongue out at him.

"Never, baka." I say as I turn back around and skip towards school while he glares at me.

Echizen starts to warm up before he faces Inui-senpai. I watch closely and remember Momo's words about Inui-senpai.

"He really is a data-guy, but it's all from research and not from experience." I say and they turn to face me.

"Hell, I want to play him now." I smile and they look at me like I'm crazy.

I watch them closely and notice a different version from the split step.

"One day I'll stand at the top and defeat those players myself." I say as I grow exited as some reporters walk over.

Echizen manages to win seven games to five and I huff.

"Let me guess, you can do better?" Echizen asks and I nod.

"You still have to ask?" I ask him as Kaidoh defeats Inui.

"Ne, senpai." I say as I walk over to Inui and Kaidoh.

"Let's play a match." I smile and Inui accepts immediately.

"Yay." I jump up and hurry to one side of the court while the regulars linger.

Inui serves and I get there with ease as I mimic Echizen's split step.

"What the hell?" The female reporter says and they turn their focus to D court again.

My body easily adjusts as he serves and I dive under it to jump up and dunk it like Momoshiro does.

"No, not yet." I mutter as my body trembles in anticipation.

"Game Miyuki, one game to love." The umpire states and I smile.

"Don't hold back now, senpai." I smirk before I hit the twist serve.

"Impossible." Inoue says as Shiba keeps taking photos.

"Game Miyuki, two games to love." The umpire says and Inui starts to attack me instead of depending on his data.

I smile as we start to rally and the team seems shocked.

"They're on equal footing." Eiji says as Ryuzaki-sensei joins them.

"Ara, so she wanted to play again." She smiles as I step it up a notch and gain a point.

"How the hell did she copy it after just seeing it?" Shiba wonders as I hit a snake shot.

"She's different from Echizen, she just soaks it up like a sponge and implements it whenever." Ryuzaki-sensei says and they turn to face her.

 _Come on senpai, just show me what your all is. I know it's better than what I've seen in there._

"Fifteen all." I blink as I notice the orb to my left.

"Game Miyuki, three games to love." The umpire states and I feel exited about this match.

We take some time to drink and rest up before we switch court.

"She's already outshining Inui-san." Shiba says and Inoue-san nods.

 _"Why the hell did I hold back against her if she's already halfway in beating Inui-senpai?"_ Ryoma thinks to himself as Momoshiro stands shocked as I serve and create a zone.

"No way!" Most yell and Fuji-senpai opens his eyes after seeing me perform one of many tactics from their team.

"How the hell is she doing that?" Arai-senpai even wonders.

"She's a demon!" Some girls yell as I keep playing my heart out and win with six games to three.

"That was an amazing comeback." I smile at Inui who turns around and writes stuff in his notebook.

"Ah, sorry. Thanks for the match." Inui says as he turns to face me.

"Next time actually try to beat me from the start, ne." I say and they all seem shocked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a girl, but the girls call me a demon for a good reason I think." I say and Inui shakes his head before he shakes my hand.

"Let's play again." We say and Echizen feels annoyed for some reason.


	6. The first training sessions

Hiya people! I realized that I've been taking a while now, so without further ado here's my latest chapter. Read and enjoy and remember constructive comments or happy comments are always welcome.

* * *

I wake up early and start my daily routine as usual, start with a shower, have some breakfast and then go on a jog. Not always in the same order, but I only care about the games ahead. At some point I notice Ryoma who plucks me from my jog and I am slightly forced to join him in the van.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask and the older male starts to tell Ryoma to take some of the food in a bentou.

Ryoma as always is quick to grab some of the food and I sigh as the male starts to say that he has to teach the 'old hag's granddaughter' tennis now.

"So, why am I here?" I ask and the male looks at me through his rearview mirror.

"The kid wanted you to come along, I guess. By the way, I'm..." He starts before he notices the raised brow.

"Echizen Nanjiro, the Samurai. Right?" I say and he chuckles.

A bit later I find myself at the court with Echizen, the freshmen trio, Sakuno and her loudmouth friend. We start towards the main court, because one of them has their dad working there as a coach. Unfortunately some older males start to complain loudly and ever so annoyingly. Ryoma asks them to be taught how to play and I stand up with a sigh.

"Might I please have the other four teach me? I tend to learn best with more people on the court." I scratch my left cheek as I laugh sheepishly.

The idiots agree and I take them down easily enough.

"She's a demon!" The males yell as they've sprained their ankles and some have cramped muscles in their arms.

"I thought you'd teach me." I pout and they stare at me in horror before they rush away as quickly as they can.

I walk over to Ryoma and find his opponent, Sasabe-san to have pulled a muscle.

"Nice." We high five one another while the freshmen sigh at our display.

 **The next day**

After waking up and doing my own routine I head to school and find the coach allows me to train with the regulars. We all get weights added to our wrists and ankles and I feel like they're keeping me grounded. After watching the others play it's finally my turn and I shrug as I hit the balls towards their cones while Inui-san watches me closely. They all try to throw me off my game and rarely succeed. They keep yelling several colours while I dodge the orb, they all stare at me as I sigh.

"It was white."I state and Echizen walks over to show the others that I was right.

"Damn, you're good." Eiji sighs and I shrug.

"I suppose I had a great teacher." I say and they all shake their heads.

They decide to ask about the weight bars and it turns out we'll get ten of them eventually. Inui starts to state his findings and hands Echizen some milk before he looks down at me

"I get more weight on these things?" I ask him as I point at the anklets and he shakes his head.

"No, you're to train with us and help me with their training whenever I deem it neccessary." Inui says and I shrug.


	7. Playing doubles

Here's to yet another chapter, though pretty short. Look forward to the next chapter though.

* * *

The next day is a sunday and I feel annoyed as Echizen isn't here yet. I receive a phonecall at the same time as I spot someone from another school. As the day continues on we find Echizen nowhere close even after practice. Echizen enters as we start to clean up, though Momoshiro and Kaidoh are pretty pissed off. I sigh as I look at them with a bored look.

Echizen and Momoshiro head out and find a court where they want to play doubles and I walk over as they play their first match. I stare at them and sigh as they lose.

"Hey, mind if I try with the shorty?" I say and they all face me.

"I hate losers like you guys." I say and they shrug.

"Oi, Chibisuke." I say and Echizen walks over to me.

"What?" He asks me.

"Let's do this my way instead." I grin.

"They serve, I stand front and you try to cover where I'm not. If I'm left front, you're right it?" I ask him and he slowly nods as we take our places.

I return the first serve with a dunk they can't stop and Momo seems impressed as we take a different place to stand as they serve. It goes straight to the middle.

"Go!" I yell and Echizen returns it with a lame imitation of my twist drop.

"What the hell?" Our opponents wonder as Momo takes his phone out to record the rest.

"Go!" Echizen yells and I dash after the ball to return it with a lob.

"Love forty." The umpire states as we high five.

We easily claim the last point and people seem to fear us.

"There, now that that's done." I say as I get off and Echizen follows me while Momo sends the video to the regulars and the coach.


	8. The district tournament

Hiya! So, as I promised, here's the longer chapter. I can't guarantee the length of chapters, but I try my best to guarantee quality, Enjoy the story!

* * *

I walk towards the tournament area and find the coach looking pleased as she hands me the form she's holding.

"How the hell am I supposed to act like a male?" I ask her as she hands me a uniform and ushers me to change before she clips my hair against my head and clips a cap on it.

"There you go." Ryuzaki-sensei smiles and I glare at my reflection.

"Great." I sigh as I stare at my name on the list.

I stand on the courts with the others and I feel annoyed.

"What, did you need a ninth player so badly?" They mock us and I try to keep my calm.

"Listen, if you hear nothing you go. If I hear you I'll go, I can't really speak normally." I say and Echizen hums as we're up against doubles one.

The other team gets to serve and Ryoma rushes over to get it and returns it. We easily gain forty love. One of them decides to aim for my cap and I evade with acrobatics before I return it swiftly. The team goes after me again and I decide to allow them while Echizen seems concerned. I twist my body to return and gain our game point.

"You okay?" Echizen whisper and I nod as he serves and claims a point.

"You sure?" He asks me and I nod before I serve and claim a point.

"What the hell?" The two on the other side look at us before they serve and we return it with ease.

"Rin, go!" Echizen yells as the ball flies towards my face and I skillfully return it.

"Ringo?" Others wonder and I glare at Echizen after I claimed the point for us.

"Game Echizen, Miyuki pair, switch sides.

"Just Rin or go, never EVER call that out again." I whisper after we've passed our opponents.

"So, what now?" Echizen wonders and I hold my thumb out before I make it face downward.

"When did Ryoma-sama learn to play like that?" Tomoka wonders as we beat them with practiced ease.

"Game Seigaku, six games to love." We shake their hands, but as one of their hands reaches for my cap I dive down with my head and force him over the net with my other arm.

I hiss at him like Kaidou would and he hurriedly rushes away from me.

"So, why didn't you speak?" Echizen asks me and I shrug as our doubles opponents stare at me.

"You look like a girl." One says and I decide to deform my voice.

"You play like one." I say with a deeper voice than my own.

We wind up in the finals for first and second place and I feel annoyed at the lack of matches since I'm in this uniform.

"Ne, why am I still wearing the uniform if I can't play?" I ask the Coach as Echizen sits by my side for the final two matches.

"You'll see." She smiles and I feel annoyed.

Echizen goes to buy a Fanta and returns with two as Fudomine walks over. He sits down and bounces the ball up on the edge of his racket while sipping from his Fanta Orange.

I walk over and grab the second can of Fanta before I follow his example though I remain standing on my feet.

"What the hell?" Momo says as he watches us closely.

"So, do I take over for someone?" I ask her and she nods as Tezuka sighs.

"Just rest up, baka-buchou. This will be fun, you'll see." I smile at him and he seems unfazed.

I watch as Fuji hits the Swallow return I can see how the move is performed clearly. I then see the opponent readying Hadoukyuu and Fuji wanting to return it.  
"Move away!" I yell as loud as I can, but Kawamura returns it instead.

"Shit." I mutter as I rush towards them as Fuji forfeits for them.

I put a coldpack around his wrist and he smiles softly at me.

"Don't smile baka-senpai, you need to go to the hospital. That shot is dangerous as hell." I whisper as Eiji spins his racket around his wrist.

"You need to sound less feminine next time." Fuji says and I glare at him.

"Next time you move when I tell you to." I say and he opens his eyes to glare at me.

"So, when can I vent out sensei." I say as I glare at the opponents.

"Singles one." She says and I hum in delight.

"I'll count my blessings and defeat that asshole that allowed the shot." I say and they stare at me as Eiji and Oishi start their game.

"I see all." I say as though it's a joke, but Fuji sees through it.

"So you knew." Fuji says.

"Hard to miss, he had a sign so the captain must have one too." I say.

"How did he look?" Fuji asks.

"Reluctant, but in agreement." I say and he closes his eyes.

The golden pair wins despite the rain and Kaidou is next, I sigh as I feel annoyed and decide to hit a ball to vent some anger.

"Don't." Echizen says as he holds my arm and I slowly sit back down.

I sit back down and watch Kaidou's game with reluctance, but I notice a move that might prove useful in my match.

"So then IF I'd force myself to make that move then I could replicate it, but if I do it that way. I see." I mutter and Echizen looks at me closely before he shifts focus to the match.

"Kaidou is behind three games." The noobs say and I stand up to go towards Ryuzaki-sensei and Kaidou.

"You can still win, you know." I say and they all seem stunned as I use my normal voice.

I take the cap off and decide to put it on later.

"Besides, I can show you tricks to master it later. Right now just play you." I say and Kaidou hisses.

"Kaidouh winds up with a 7-5 victory and I can feel myself wanting to play even more.

I watch as Echizen starts off with his twist serve and I lean forward before I stand up and walk closer. After the break his opponent hits a twist serve and they stand perplexed while I narrow my eyes. I watch as his muscles give out and he spins, making his racket fly towards the net's post and breaking it before it hits him near the eye.

"Rin, you treat it." I hum as I rush over and give him first aid.

"Baka." I mutter as we walk to the rest as I try to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I ask him as look him in the eye.

"Didn't you want to vent some anger?" Echizen asks me and I huff.

"You shifted my main target of it to you, you nitwit." I tell him as I keep pressuring the wound carefully.

"Just switch from one hand to the other if it happens again." I whisper as I find it still bleeding.

"I'm guessing I should patch it up as best I can, but be careful or I will unleash my true power on you. I can promise you that demons can be quite terrifying." I say as I start to patch him up and he walks back to the court. Ryoma wins and I wind up not being able to play, but I stopped feeling like that the minute he got injured.

"Oi, aren't you coming with me?" Ryoma asks me as he holds my hand.

"You think you deserve having me around to fret about your health?" I ask him and he nods before he pulls me along to the coach's car.

I take the cap off and take the clips out before I sigh.

"Guys are idiots." I sigh and Sumire chuckles.


	9. Celebrating victory

Here's another chapter to the story, please enjoy.

* * *

After Ryoma has been treated the coach drops us off at Kawamura Sushi and I feel glad to be here. We eat up while Oishi and Tezuka head to school to do some stuff.

"Ah, Rinda. I was wondering who the great protector of Seigaku was my son told me about." Kawamura's father says and I scratch my left cheek as I feel uneasy.

"I don't know about the whole protector thing." I say and he shoves me a full plate of egg sushi.

I hum in delight as I grab one and take a bite. After a while I find Echizen sleeping on the counter and I decide to help him home for the day.

"Weren't you supposed to be the prince." I whisper in his ear and he starts to stir.

"You really are a demon." Echizen mutters and I huff.

"Let's just get you home baka." I say and he tries to figure something out, but he fails at it.

We head to his home and before I can say my goodbyes he pulls me inside.

"You're staying the night." Ryoma says and I frown at him.

"Ah, you came home. How was the tournament." A male asks before he looks up and spots me.

"He was an idiot and injured himself." I say and he stares at me.

"So you brought a girlfriend." The man says and I shake my head.

"Why not both play a match against me, two on one." He suggests and I wave it off.

"He killed my vibe earlier." I say, but he drags me to the courts anyway.

I watch as the male serves and Ryoma rushes to return it, but he fails.

"Rin!" Ryoma yells before I stand near the ball and return it with the boomerang snake.

"Quit mocking me you asshole." I say as I glare at him and he laughs as the ball passes him.

I put my racket in my right hand before I put on my mp3 player with Nickelback songs and I tap my foot before I serve a Hurricane-like twist serve.

"One match, game on." The guy says and Ryoma looks between us.

"Get off the court shounen." The guy says and Ryoma goes to stand on the side while the guy starts to rally with me.

Ryoma watches as I force the guy to move from his spot every single time and he keeps his eyes open as well. I manage to get a whole game from him and I sigh as it feels like the worst match ever. I mimic Eiji's tic with the racket and Ryoma seems stunned.

"You're allegedly the Samurai, yes?" I say and he nods.

"Then play like you are." I say and Ryoma looks shocked.

"Ara, do you like the shounen?" He asks me.

"Are, wasn't your bet with the reporters to get a ball past?" I ask him and he chuckles.

Nanjiro starts to pick up the pace but he still bores me and no ball gets past me.

"How the hell is he losing to you?" I wonder and Ryoma seems gloomy.

"No offence, but he's either really pulling his punches on me or he's really weak. It's three games to love and you fight your son with handicaps, so I doubt this is your true strength." Nanjiro sighs before he serves and I am glad I didn't blink as it passes me.

"There we go." I smile as I grow excited about the match.

Returning his serves is hard and his returns have more power too. I jump away as I notice one of them and Nanjiro seems shocked.

"Rinda?" Ryoma starts and Nanjiro smirks.

"Wasn't it Linda?" Nanjiro asks and I shrug.

"Tomato, tomahto. Linda, Rinda. It's the same basically." I say and Ryoma seems stunned.

"Why jump away though?" Nanjiro asks and I notice the colour of the sky.

"Stay the night?" Ryoma asks me and I sigh in surrender.

"Fine, I'll stay for the night only." I say and he smiles softly.

"Oh, that jump was to avoid getting serious injuries. I think I hate not playing tennis more than I hate playing tennis." I say and Ryoma looks confused.


	10. When anger reigns

Okay, heads up everyone. This chapter is a bit darker. Also, I realize that I haven't explained much Japanese yet. So, here goes.

\- Ringo is an Apple in Japanese and she hates being called a fruit.

\- Second as a heads up to this chapter; hime means princess.

Now that you're all pretty much caught up, enjoy the story!

* * *

After Ryoma's having played a match with Tezuka he challenges his dad and he wants me to watch. I sit down and look at the match to find Ryoma playing differently, more like himself I suppose. Ryoma manages to gain a point without handicap and I feel upset about it. I walk away and find an ex of mine at the courts.

"I want you back." He says and I shake my head.

"No way." I say and he suggests to settle it through a three match tennis game.

I shrug and we take to the courts where I play in my school uniform, yet as we reach my final point for the first match Nanjiro and Ryoma pass by the court and Nanjiro halts before he motions his kid to stop.

"Six games to love, first set is mine." I say as I take off my jacket and the blouse and Ryoma stares at me as he notices my voice sounding cold and hateful.

"How about we exchange the score?" He asks as I lead with 2 matches against 0.

"No way, you'll ask to switch again after, you baka." I say as I glare at him and Nanjiro feels the need to get closer.

"After you hime-sama." My ex says and my glare turns deadly cold.

"I'm no hime to anyone." I state coldly and Ryoma notices two things at first glance, one of them being my entire pose feeling off and the second being the cold dark hatred in my eyes.

My returns seem shabbier to both Echizens as I put my all into beating the crap out of my opponent.

"Five games to love, final game. Ready to lose?" I ask him as I feel my anger fueling me.

As I get ready to claim the final point Ryoma walks over and stares at the guy who hurries away from us.

"What the hell, I had it covered." I say as I feel angry towards him.

"So, is this the real you?" I turn to face the samurai and blink several times, but the anger doesn't fade.

Ryoma and Nanjiro take his place and serve. Somehow during that match my anger fades away and I start to wonder what happened. I start to remember talking to my ex and him provoking me all while I get a double beating from father and son. I sigh as I drop my racket and the ball connects to my abdomen as it forces me back. I shake my head before I walk away and Ryoma spots my racket and clothes still there.

"What the hell happened?" Ryoma wonders as Nanjiro sighs.


	11. Training

Enjoy reading.

* * *

I watch the guys practice until Inui begs me for a match against him.

"Fine, got a spare?" I ask him and he hands me one.

I take off the jacket, blouse and the skirt to reveal my tennis outfit before I put a clip to hold my bangs to the side. My hair now reaches my shoulders, so I keep it loose.

"You're an all-rounder so you'll defend half the court." Inui starts to explain and I wave it off.

"Yeah, yeah. I watched the others, I know the rules." I sigh and Ryoma notices a lack in enthusiasm in me.

I feel sad as I return his shots and I keep losing track of the balls he returned.

"That's four, one more to go." Inui says and I sigh as I hit a slow lob.

"She's not even trying." Momo says as Inui hands me the juice and Ryoma decides to gulp it down with me, but he rushes away to get the flavour out while I shrug before I down the content and shrug again.

"Could be worse I guess." I say as I feel empty.

The next day I find a cat strolling around and it purrs the moment it sees me.

"Hey there, what are you doing out here by yourself?" I ask it as I hold still while the cat moves over to rub against my legs.

I squat down and pet the cat gently as Momoshiro passes me on his bike.

"You're so cute." I say and Momoshiro hits the brakes before he walks over and looks at the cat.

"Ara, isn't that Echizen's cat?" Momoshiro asks and I shrug.

"Step on." Momo says after putting the cat in the basket on his bike.

"How the hell would I do that?" I ask him and he explains about the jolts on the rear wheel.

"Fine." I sigh as I get on and hold onto his shoulders while I try to keep my balance.

I find Momo stopping in front of Ryoma's house as I get off and sigh as I feel happy to touch solid ground.

"Ah, Momo-senpai." Ryoma says as I pet the cat again.

"The cat leaps onto my shoulder and Ryoma notices us now.

"Lin." Ryoma whispers before he heads down for a match with Momo.


	12. Second round of the Districts

Enjoy the story!

* * *

As the day of the tournament rolls over I see Echizen nowhere near and the coach hands Horio a spare jacket and cap.

"Really?" I ask her and she nods.

"This is going to end badly." I sigh as Katsuo and Kachiro try to keep him out of trouble.

Ryoma ends up walking over as I take Horio's place to take the guy out.

"Why not try someone your own size?" I ask him and Ryoma halts before he looks at me and sighs.

"Get out baka, I need to warm up." Ryoma says and the guy seems annoyed, so we wind up playing doubles and defeat them with ease.

"I told you to pick on people your own size." I say coldly as we leave the court and join the team.

I watch the matches and find Ryoma walking over as Tezuka begins his match. I stare at every match while Ryoma keeps an eye on me whenever he doesn't have to play.

"You love tennis, right?" Ryoma asks me and I turn to face him.

"I used to." I say and he sighs.

"Baka, you still love it. You stood up for Horio because you love it so much." Ryoma says and I look at the court again.

"Don't act like you haven't seen it Echizen." I sigh and he stares at me.

"You sounded cold and distant against that guy." Echizen says and I hum.

"That's why people call me a demon, because I can scare the shit out of people." I say and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Not when you genuinely enjoy playing tennis against me, with me or against others BUT that shitty baka." Echizen says and I smile softly.

I stand up as I decide to ignore him, but instead I get pulled towards their final match and I stare at their team.

"They're really fired up to make two matches be played at once." I say and Ryoma looks at me closely.

I whistle to show my support for Seigaku and Eiji looks my way along with our other members. I whistle again and Eiji holds his thumb up while the rest looks stunned. Eiji closes his eyes and focuses on playing by hearing, which he succeeds in. I notice their captain move and decide to head there myself. I see a tennis ball head towards Oishi's back and as I'm still on the side I grab the closest racket and a ball to disrupt it's pattern and hit it to the side.

"You ignorant baka!" I yell and both sides hold their serve as they turn to watch me when Oishi and Eiji notice two balls near the net.

"They have three courts, you're going down right now you hear." I say as a murderous aura forms around me as I drag him to the courts as they all stare at me.

"You and what army?" He asks and I glare at him.

"I don't need an army you asshole." I say as I pull him towards a free court while Eiji is recharging.

I take my stance and they all stare at me as the guy serves normally.

"Wrong move." I grin and Ryoma sees a small spark of amusement in my eyes.

"So, want to step it up yet?" I ask as the doubles matches slowly pick up where they left off.

"Don't be so lame nya?" I say after using acrobatic play.

"Lin-chan." Ryoma whispers and Sumire notices the look on his face.

Sumire then looks at me and notices that I gave Eiji an energy drink on my way in.

"She's sly." Sumire says and Ryoma looks at her as Fuji's eyes stare at the can of energy drink.

"She gave him an energy boost on the way in." Shuusuke says as I return another ball with ease.

"No way." They say as they stare at me while I finish the game within six minutes.

"Does that count as our win?" I ask the asshole and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Good, now get lost." I say as I keep glaring at him before I hear them announce the golden pair's victory.

"Thanks Rin." Eiji smiles and I laugh as he hugs me before we leave the court.

I notice that D2's match is delayed and I whistle again and Eiji follows my lead.

"Don't you dare lose to them you assholes!" I yell and Kikumaru laughs.

"Yo, help me warm up you monster." Ryoma says and I refuse to look at him.

"Well, we were lucky that you managed to defeat one of them." Eiji says and I shrug.

"I know, I'm scary." I say before I sigh.

"I guess I'll help that chibi out." I say before I leave them be.

Momoshiro and Kaidou win and the official score is 2-0 as we keep rallying.

"That girl really surprised me." One of the girls from the opposing team says.

"She's really a demon." Another says and I sigh as I return the ball to Ryoma.

"Just promise me one thing." I say as I stare at Ryoma before I bounce the ball on my racket.

"Being?" Ryoma asks.

"The next one is the called the lefty killer, though I doubt he's played ambidextral people I want you to look out for him." I say and he slowly nods.

"You be careful too, that guy nearly made you give in to your inner demon." Ryoma says and I shrug.

We head back as the match is being called up and I find myself watching them closely while Fuji-senpai watches closely as well.

"Game Seigaku one game all." The umpire states and I feel like the tables will turn again after this.

Ryoma defeats the little brother and I feel less nervous now, despite him taking his time it was worth the wait.

"Shouldn't you be happier?" Ryoma asks me and I stare at the coaches.

"His shoulder will get seriously injured from using that shot and yet you warned him. Sensei is angry with their coach for it and I can't shake this feeling of something going wrong soon." I say as Fuji-senpai turns to face me.

"We got to the semi-finals." Oishi smiles and I sigh as I want to quit playing tennis.

"Today's matches have ended." Ryoma says as I hold my ground.

"He knew all along." I mutter as I ball my hands into fists.


	13. Helping out

Read and enjoy!

* * *

On the day off I walk past a court and find Sakuno being bullied by guys and so I walk over and crack my knuckles.

"Say, you don't see many good looking boys here these days. Ah, that ball. May I have it?" I ask innocently as Ryoma watches us from behind some trees.

"Sa-chan, I found it." I smile at her and she hurries away while I remain there.

"Oh, now I have to thank you." I say as I point my right pointing finger to the right corner of my mouth in thought.

"Ah." I say as I clap my hands.

"Could I get you guys a drink?" I ask before they all walk over with glares on their faces.

"Or we could play a match." I say as I hold one of my spare rackets and they all laugh at me.

"One game each, no intrusions." They say and I hum in agreement.

"Sure thing, now would you be a doll and hurry up so I can play." I inquire and the first two guys line up.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asks as he walks over with Tomoka.

"She's playing with her left hand." Tomoka says as I defeat the first two of 30.

I twirl the racket over my wrist as the next three walk in and I simply smile.

"This is terrible." Tomoka says while Ryoma smiles.

"That's five out of thirty beaten, how many next?" I ask and they decide to fill the field with the remaining 25 guys.

"Mind if we help out?" Ryoma asks and the guys glare at me.

"No intrusions, so stay out." I smirk before I hurry to return their serves one by one.

"The twist shot!?" Sakuno yells after I've returned one ball that way.

The rest of the balls get returned with acrobatic play and I manage to defeat them easily enough.

"Next time at least make it worthwhile, nya." I say with closed eyes as Echizen rushes towards me and returns a tennis ball to one of their faces.


	14. Protecting the team

So, enjoy.

* * *

I walk out of the doors and find a guy serving rocks with his racket and I rush over to return them with my racket in it's cover before I tilt my head and dash towards him. I manage to tackle him and hold him down with my right foot.

"You want to play then play me you ass-wipe." I say and he tries to burst out in laughter, but he starts to cough instead.

"Try anything again and you'll be eating my dust for years to come, understand?" I say with a fake smile and a dark aura and he hurriedly nods before he takes off.

I turn around and look at the damage that guy has caused and I notice several injuries on Arai and Ryoma.

"Seriously, I feel like a mother bear trying to get her cubs out of a fight. Kachiro, could you help Arai to the nurse?" I say and Ryoma stares at my back while I keep facing the way that guy went.

The day before the finals they force us to run laps and I oblige as I run to the music on my mp3 player. I decide to take it up a notch as Inui shows a beer jug filled with some sort of juice.

"Lin?" Ryoma wonders as we're head to head with the others as we cross the finish.

I decide to keep going a few more laps while the others get to play matches. I halt as I see Fuji-san's Higuma Ootoshi return and feel the need to watch the game.

"Eh, so he can be slightly more serious." I say and Inui turns to face me.

"You said slightly more?" Inui says.

"A tensai knows never to show all of their tricks nor all of their strengths." I say and they turn to face me.

"What about you?" Katsuo asks me and I hum as though in thought.

"I'm the devil of tennis, so I have to be more serious most of the time. Although I've never shown you guys, I can be pretty scary." I say as Inui informs them to start the match of Tezuka versus Momo.

As the rain starts to fall I keep watching as though it draws me in. They get scolded and Ryoma makes a remark about Fuji being close to victory before Ryuzaki-sensei scolds him and I chuckle while Fuji smiles.


	15. The final matches of the Districts

More regionals, please enjoy.

* * *

As we walk over to the courts we find the asshole trying to provoke our former opponents.

"Something smells fishy." I say and they all look at me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think it was the same dickhead that threw rocks at our rookie." I say as though I just noticed him and he flinches.

"Tachibana, I heard about the crash. I hope they'll be well soon and I'm sorry you had to forfeit." I say with a bow and most of the people looking at the matches turn their opinion around in a heartbeat.

"Want to warm up?" The asshole grins and I shrug.

"Eat my dust." I say as we stand on the court for a not so friendly game of tennis.

"One set match, why don't you serve." He says and I shrug as my dark aura surrounds me while I smile darkly at him.

"What the hell!?" Horio yells as the team watches us closely.

I serve straight of the bat twist serves and ace the first game.

"What the hell!?" Eiji yells as Inui starts to put things together and writes them down in his notebook.

As he serves I return with twist shots and he fails to return them every time despite the fact that I'm playing with my left hand.

"Getting scared yet?" I ask him and he bursts out in laughter which shocks everyone around us.

The team going against Seigaku forfeits and so they return to our court where the guy seems to be in a panic.

"Shit, she's just one game away." He mutters and I start to laugh devilishly at his claim.

"What, you want me to go easy now? I thought you wanted a challenge you prick." I say and Ryoma's eyes widen as my aura has grown around me.

"One more game, so please make it worthwhile." I say with a grin and his serve is shaky at best.

"Think fast." I say as I return the ball and it hits in his abdomen.

My returns grow sloppy as I notice that I'm doing the same thing I did when the Echizens tried to stop me. I grit my teeth as I gain 0-30 on him.

"Just two more Lin." I try to encourage myself and he uses that time to return the favour, making the ball hit my abdomen and forcing me back.

"Linda!" Ryoma yells as my dark aura dissolves.

"Well, I'd better finish this." I grin as I look at the sky and switch my racket to my right hand as he serves and I return it without doubt and regret towards his face.

The ball connects to his forehead and he glares at me.

"I told you, remember. Eat. My. Dust." I say and he glares at me before he serves again and I ace the return easily.

"Now get lost and don't bother my team ever again." I say with a dark glare and he moves away slowly.

I get off the court and feel the weight of the ball finally reaching my body as I start to tremble on my feet.

"Rinda!" The three freshmen rush over to me as I nearly double over and Ryoma remembers where the ball hit.

Ryoma drags me towards some trees while the first doubles match is being played. He pulls my shirt up and notices a bruise forming over an older one.

"You were being reckless." Ryoma says and I giggle despite the pain.

"Yeah, I also lost my calm." I say and Ryoma sighs.

"What the hell is with that dark aura?" Ryoma decides to ask.

"When I get mad it easily fuels me and once I start to get angry or upset it starts like a small speck, but as time passes the speck grows into hatred and anger that make me forget my real reason for playing tennis. I tried to quit because I can't fully enjoy tennis like this, but I met all of you and started having fun again." I explain as I stand up and smile despite the pain.

"Let's watch the matches." I smile and he sighs before we head over to hear that the golden pair took a win.

"Are you alright?" Katsuo and Kachiro ask me and I smile at them as I feel the pain when I turn to face them.

"I'm great." I smile and I can hear the coach sigh.

"Quit acting like you're okay." Sumire says and I smile as I decide to watch all games.

I decide to ignore her and focus on Momo's opponent who uses the dunk smash as well. Momo wins despite his cramped up left leg and I walk to the bench to sit down.

"Give me that leg." I say calmly before I start to massage it and the team seems stunned.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Momo says and I shrug.

"It helps relieve the stress. It's the only thing I can do right now." I say with a frown as my abdomen hurts like hell.

I watch as Ryoma plays his match despite still massaging Momo's leg.

"He's going to snap soon." I say and the other freshmen and Taka look at me.

"How can you tell?" They asks me.

"Because I've played against him and because I've been there. He wants to fight someone on par and right now, that someone is Ryoma. He's risen above his expectations and he feels riled up to the core." I say as I look away from the court with a sigh as Momo tries to move his leg.

"Thanks, it feels a lot better now." Momo smiles.

I can feel my abdomen hurt like hell as I get up and take an aspirin with a large gulp of water before I whistle while his opponent is lecturing him.

"Ryoma!" I yell as the asshole hits him in the face and my dark aura spikes up again.

The guy looks my way as I glare at him and he has the nerve to smirk. Ryoma starts to speak and I look at the ball before 40-15 is announced and I feel slightly relieved.

"One game all." I sigh as I hold a hand over my stomach and sensei notices.

"You should get that checked." She says as she stands next to me.

"No, I need to be here." I say before I whistle again.

I nearly double over as I try to whistle again as they reach 4-4. Somehow he manages to win and I sink to my knees as the pain becomes too much.

"Ara, I went too far." I chuckle despite the pain.

"Go claim your spot baka-tachi." I smile at them as I start to break out a sweat.

After they walk back to us I feel slightly better, though I have to admit that I threw up in the restroom before I did feel better.

"Are you okay?" Oishi asks me and I nod.

"The pain has subsided, so I'm good." I say and Ryoma sighs before he drags me to the hospital.


	16. Going strong

Short chapter, but enjoy!

* * *

I walk past Ryoma and Horio and decide to help out, even though coach told me to sit back and relax.

"Ah, Rinda-sama." Horio says as I walk over and grab a broom.

Some senpai start to play basketball where we're cleaning and eventually Ryoma hits a tennis ball to change the direction of the basketball.

"That's easy." I complain as I watch Ryoma and the senpai.

"Ara, then can you dunk it basketball style?" The senpai asks and I grin.

"Ah, I should manage." I say as I catch the ball and start to dribble towards the basket before I jump up and dunk the ball before I land on my feet.

"You happy now?" I smile and Ryoma walks over with an angry face.

"You shouldn't move around like that." Ryoma says and I shrug.

"So they say, but I never bent my back or twisted my body. So this was okay." I shrug again and Ryoma glares at me.


	17. The first match in the Regionals

Here's another part of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

During their matches I watch in complete silence since I'm still recovering according to sensei, but I sigh as soon as the others join me to watch Tezuka and Inui play. Tezuka manages to win while I analyze his shot.

"Damn it, I learn faster if I can just use it once right away." I mutter as Sensei walks over to look at me.

"The doctor said you'll be fine if you slowly pick up training again." She says and I sigh.

"I hate slow." I say as I stare at the sky.

The match against Hyoutei is the most annoying since Oishi got injured and our D1 team loses.

"Don't tell me you're getting nervous." Ryoma says and I slowly hum.

"No." I whisper as I rush to stand closer as Taka-san gets ready to perform a hadoukyuu. Taka-san is unable to play, same as his opponent and the game is declared void.

I close my eyes as I hold my fists next to my legs in anger and frustration.

"Taka, can I use this one?" Fuji asks before he enters the court.

"Someone needs to be bench couch." Sumire says and Ryoma takes her place while the regulars go after him.

"Actually, would you mind another person sitting there?" Sumire asks the coach of Hyoutei before she drags me over.

"Great, Fuji. Don't you dare lose because you're holding back!" I yell at him and the coach smiles before she leaves with Taka and the other guy.

"I figured, that guy would be trouble for anyone." I mutter and the guys behind us slowly nod.

I feel excited as Fuji wins and I high five him.

"You don't mind right?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Whenever you feel like it." Fuji says and I smile back.

Tezuka takes to the court and I sit back down as I put my right leg over my left and lean my elbows on them, resting my chin on my intertwined hands.

"So, do you think we'll win?" Kachiro asks.

I stand up to allow Tezuka some rest while I stare at the other two people on the court.

"I'll say this only once." I start as Tezuka stands up.

"If it starts to hurt I'll make sure you'll pay the price to me. Five hundred laps if you need surgery for it." I whisper and Tezuka walks away from me.

During what's hopefully the last serve Tezuka falters and grabs his shoulder.

"Ryoma, you're up. I'll help Tezuka." I say as I make my jacket into a sling for Tezuka quickly and the pain seems to subside somewhat.

"Oishi, you take buchou to the hospital while I guard things here." I say and they nod quickly while Ryoma seems to measure me.

"No, I can still play." Tezuka says.

"Want to make it one thousand laps?" I ask him with a glare that is on equal footing with Kaoru's.

"Sorry, I'll take the five hundred." Tezuka says and I nod while they seem stunned.

"That's a good buchou. Now hurry your ass over Ryoma!" I yell and he walks over confidently.

Ryoma manages to claim 2-1 and I keep my eyes wide open as I stare between them. Ryoma winds up winning 6-4 and I jump up in joy.

"So, how about that game?" Fuji-senpai asks me and I smile.

"I want to play, tensai-san." I keep smiling as they line up and shake hands.

"Nya, I want to go bowling!" Kikumaru whines and we decide to postpone for now.

Oishi decides to play with sensei and I get to be the third wheel on team Momo-Echizen.

"Those two are amazing." They say as I throw the ball and get a strike.

I snap my fingers with a grin.

"Mada mada dayo." I say and Ryoma stares at the score.

"Think you'll manage to copy that?" I ask Ryoma and he grins as Momo takes his position.

"She's amazing." They say as Oishi and sensei use Momo and Echizen's catch phrases.


	18. Oishi's test

Yet another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, Rinda!" Oishi waves at me and I walk over while he starts to tell tall tales about Tezuka and criticizing Ryoma and the juniors. It strikes me as odd, but I shrug it off.

We wind up having to take a test and Oishi looks at me several times, but I ignore his question about the cards until I get held down by Inui-senpai and Momo-senpai who force me to look at them.

"No, they're obviously drawn by some toddler!" I yell and Ryoma sighs.

I dive down and the two heads collide before they let go of me.

"I already said I see pictures made by a toddler!" I yell and Oishi sighs.

"So, you're s-type." Oishi says with a raised eyebrow.

"You're questioning me? I got the situation resolved without further injuries for Tezuka, yeah I'm s-type." I huff and Ryoma stares at me.

"Ah, Fuji-san. We still need to play." I say as I jump up and we head towards a court to play while Fudomine arrives.

"She's using the zero shiki like that?" Inui says as he notices my movement not being different from my normal shots.

I also use drive B, drive A, Higuma Ootoshi, Tsubame Gaeshi and Hakugei. Fudomine walks over to watch us after their matches and they look as I hit a zero shiki.

"No way." Momo says as he looks at the movement.

"She's amazing." They say as coach Ryuzaki walks over and stares at me with wide eyes as she notices Fuji's eyes wide open.


	19. Going for number one

Enjoy!

* * *

"Listen up you idiots, Oishi made the line-up and you'll agree to it or else." I say before Oishi starts to inform them of their bracket.

Our next opponents seem cocky as they annoy Kaidou, though I don't blame him. I can hear Ryoma walking over and watch as Kaidou and Inui walk over as well and I hand out water bottles and a Fanta. They all stare at me.

"What?" I ask them and Ryoma ruffles through my hair.

"Thanks." Kaidou says and I hum before we head to the others.

We find out that Eiji-Momo pair has won too.

"That's good news so far." I say as I feel exhausted.

Oishi rushes over with a Fanta for me.

"Here, you haven't drank since we got here." Oishi says and I quickly gulp down half of it.

"Thanks, I needed it." I grin and Ryoma sighs.

"They're strong." I say as they face our new opponents.

"Then we just need to be stronger." Fuji says and I hum in agreement.

We manage to win and I feel slight relief as Oishi looks at me.

"You really are like a mother to them." Oishi says as I toss them a bottle of water.

"Fuji-san, Eiji-san. Good luck." I say and they nod before they enter the courts before I look at Oishi again.

"Jealous senpai?" I ask him and he quickly looks away.

"He's hitting back without spin." I say as I focus on the ball.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma says and I hum.

"Ah, mada mada desu." I say and Ryoma turns to face me.

"Ah, after image. Nice thinking Eiji-san." I say as the motions fill my mind, ready to be used during a game.

"Way to go guys!" I yell as I toss them a bottle of water.

"Sorry, but I doubt you'll be playing at this rate." I say after Kaidou orders him to warm up.

"Want to help out?" Ryoma asks me and I decide to roll with it.

We simply rally as a warm up before we pass the court where Rikaidai just won.

"You seem worried." Ryoma says as we head back.

"You seem eager to play." I say and he starts to laugh.


	20. Being in a bind

Please enjoy this story.

* * *

After trying to help Ryoma out our three rackets are toast and so Inui-san sends us on a run with weights Oishi added.

"I'm off!" I yell before I start with a slow jog to get adjusted before I increase my speed.

Ryoma wanders off and I decide to follow him and find him in a match with one of our next opponents.

"Stop!" I yell after the third ball hits Ryoma's knee.

"Let us switch." I tell him and he laughs before he tells me he can take both of us on.

"Ara, you heard him right?" Ryoma asks me and I hum.

"It's been a while, right?" I ask him and he hums.

"Let's take him down a peg." We say and he serves towards my knees.

"Too slow bastard." I say as I use acrobatic play to return it and they stand shocked.

"Mada mada dayo, bloody asshole." I say and they sweatdrop.

He serves again and tries for Ryoma's knees, but I rush over and defend him from whatever harm.

"Tch, looks like I'll have to go all out." I say as the eyes of the guy fill with blood.

"Ryoma, I'll unleash that." I say and Ryoma stands back as a dark aura surrounds me.

"Let's play devil, shall we?" I say and we rally until he notices that I aim for his joints in random order.

"Ball, ball, flies about. Where it'll stop might be your snout." I sing and the guy flinches.

He somehow turns the tide and hits my left knee before he hits my right and then Echizen's right knee.

"Ryoma!" I yell as one more ball speeds towards his right knee, but he returns it with ease.

Even though the balls hit above my knees I feel myself less balanced. As Ryoma finishes the match we decide to head back, but he falls asleep in the arms of another tennis regular's member.

"Ah, sorry. I'll take him home." I say before I pull his arm around me and pull him along.


	21. The regional finals

Enjoy the read!

* * *

The next day I watch Ryoma closely and notice him fainting over bloodshed eyes.

"Wash your damn faces!" I yell at all of them and they comply immediately.

"Lin?" Ryoma asks as he gains consciousness.

"Yeah." I say and he sighs.

"I need to get stronger." We both say in unison and I chuckle.

"You beat him." I say and Ryoma looks at my knees as though he just noticed the bruises.

"Why aren't you scared of those eyes?" Ryoma asks me.

"I'm more terrified of the player behind those eyes. He tried to take me down the same way he did you. I was no help at all." I say as I shake my head while they return with Ryuzaki-sensei.

"How is it that only two of us got enough sleep?" I ask them and Oishi points at my legs.

"What happened to them?" He asks and I scratch the back of my head.

"Funny story actually. I lost focus and hit the balls towards my knees, can you believe it." I say and Ryoma stares at me.

"Why are they staring at you Echizen?" Momo asks as some of them look at me while we enter the courts.

"Must be your imagination." I shrug.

"Eiji!" I yell after we've lost the first match and Eiji got hit near the eye.

Rikkaidai wins another match and I hurry towards the guys with water bottles.

"Rest up, ne?" I beg of Eiji and he slowly nods as he sits down.

The other guys all win their matches and I feel slightly better as their captain walks over to the court.

"Why not let the devil play?" He says and the umpire allows it.

"You're already late, right? Just give me twelve minutes, I'm getting hungry." I say before I unleash my dark aura.

"Lin." Ryoma says as it flows around me.

"Seigaku service game!" He says and I ace my serves easily.

"Game Seigaku one game to love change court.

"You're going down." He says as Seigaku watches me closely.

"Wrong again." I say as I return his serves where he can't reach.

My aura starts to change colour as I feel the need to get much better and end it within ten minutes.

"Game Seigaku, two games to love!" The crowd keeps cheering as my new aura takes shape around me.

"You're improving." Sumire says as I gulp down an orange Fanta.

"I may damn well hope so. I need to keep up with those guys." I say as my aura becomes brighter as I head to the court to serve.

"Game Seigaku, three games to love." The umpire states and I stare at my opponent.

"She's really fearsome." Some girls say.

"She used to be number one in the under twelve category for five years in a row without ever losing a point." I hear someone say as I return his key shot.

He starts to use his special moves and I sigh as I use the zone before I return his shot in the same style and he stares at me as I stand balancing on the front of my left foot.

"What is that?" Momo wonders as Inui looks up data before he writes the data down.

"That's a one footed zone." Fuji says as I gain another game from him.

"How's the time so far?" I ask as I take another few gulps from the Fanta.

"We're six minutes in." Oishi says and I grin.

"Good, two more per game and I'll have been right." I smile as I get back and prepare to serve.

"Ah, vanishing serve?" The three freshmen say as the ball is called.

"Fifteen love." I prepare for the Light speed serve and manage another point.

The aura appears again and they start to wonder how I still have so much stamina left.

"Here goes." I sigh before I hit a serve by jumping up with an arched back before I thrust my all downwards towards the other side of the net.

The ball connects and rolls further like a tsunami wave while Seigaku cheers for me.

"Say, I thought you were the best of this team?" I say and even Momo and Kaidou agree on it being a bad move.

"Mada mada dayo." I say and they all stand shocked at how the phrase leaves my lips.

I hit another serving ace and get back to my position to receive. I get back to standing on one foot and sure enough the ball heads my way and I return it with a two handed hadoukyuu.

"Even like that." Inui and Fuji say in shock.

"She's at her limit from running around." Ryoma says as he watches me closely.

"Love fifteen." The umpire declares as I get back to two feet.

"She's really good to maintain that aura for so long, but she should stop using it now." Inui says.

"The longer it's used the more damage it causes to the body, since it's wearing them out." Keigo says and I get ready to seal this game with zero shiki.

"Game Seigaku, winning 6-0. Winner Seigaku 3 wins 2 losses." The umpire says as I allow myself to fall on my back.

They look at the time and Inui grins.

"Nine minutes and fifty seconds." Inui says and I grin as I close my eyes.

"Oi, devil-chan. Join us." He calls out and I sigh before I walk over to the team.

"Next time I'll play you one on one." He says and I shrug.

"Sure, but only if you quit targetting my joints you shithead." I say and they all stare at me.

"Sure thing." He grins as we shake hands.

"Devil-chan?" Momo wonders as he looks at me and the guy bursts out in laughter.

"Name's Kirihara, try to remember devil-chan." He says and I sigh.

"Seriously, I'll never answer any of his calls if he begs me for a match." I say as we leave the courts and Ryoma chuckles.

"Even if I'm being tortured by him to get you to play?" Ryoma asks with a grin and the team all faces us.

"I'd let you do it on your own, you saved yourself pretty well after worrying me so." I say and they start to glare at Echizen.

"However, if he were to try and hurt you so much that you'd never play again I would without question target his balls next time." I say as I glare at the sky.

"Rinda, you fought him!?" Momo asks as Oishi glares at Echizen.

"Ryoma, you provoked him!?" Oishi yells and we both shrug.

"Lack of judgement, really." I say as I point at Ryoma and they all sigh.

Fuji glares at me with open eyes and I stare back at him.

"You've gotten yourselves in a mess, you got injured because of it." Fuji says and I hold my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, I put myself at risk to protect you guys. I doubt that you've noticed me doing that all the time. I go beyond my limit to help you guys out, because I know you can make it to the nationals. You, not me. I'm simply a girl who got too strong for girl tennis and is too weak to admit to the strength I have inside me." I say and they all stare at me.

"I'm glad you feel good enough to glare at me though, does that mean you can see again baka-senpai?" I ask and he sighs.


	22. Trip to the beach

Enjoy the chapter and beware, Inui can be clumsy like this.

* * *

We go to the beach with Rokkaku and I sigh as I lay on a sunbed feeling tired from my last match.

"If it were Ryoma he would have won with 7-5." Inui says and I hum.

"We're one person short they say and they point at the male before they ignore that option.

"What about Rin-chan?" Eiji wonders and I feel annoyed.

"No way, you find a way to take one of them out." I say as I look at them, though that's because the back is in a sitting position.

I sit up and force the back in a lying position before I lie down on my stomach and close my eyes to rest up. I notice a loud complaining and force myself up to look at the one thing I never wanted to see.

"Oh for the love of! Why the hell am I seeing this!?" I yell and Ryoma looks my way before he looks at Inui.

"Damn it, that's one image I'll never get out of my head." I complain as Ryoma walks over.

Ryoma takes his shirt off and I feel a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"Better?" Ryoma asks and I sigh.

"Got place in your team for one more?" I ask him and we go up against the sensei-tachi.

"Tsunami dunk!" I yell as I smash the ball over the net and it rolls towards the back of the field.


	23. Spotting spies

Yeah, I know, another short one. Just enjoy!

* * *

After three days they sit by a tv screen while I rest up at home. I still go to practice but I mainly watch.

"You're forgetting one." I tell Inui and he looks at me before I point at the girl behind Echizen.

"She's here to spy on him." I say and he seems shocked despite clicking his device to add one.

"Ne, play me?" I ask the girl and she agrees.

I take it easy and only apply force to easily gain 3 games before I act like I'm stumbling and fall on purpose. Ryoma walks over with the others while the girl laughs at me.

"How clumsy." I mutter as I lose four matches on purpose before I take the final three.

"You're really good." I say before she says her goodbyes.

"Never speak of this again." I say as I point at Inui who quickly nods.

"Then don't act like you can't play." Ryoma says.

"Then be less helpful to complete strangers you idiot." I lecture Ryoma.

"See you." Ryoma says before he walks away to find Sakuno.


	24. Another training with the girls

Here's to another chapter and yeah, they're going fast this time.

* * *

I hear something hit against my window and feel annoyed as I stand up and walk over before I open the curtains to find Ryoma there.

"What the are you doing up so early?" I ask him and he points towards Sakuno and Tomoka while I yawn.

"Practice huh, good luck." I say before something hits my head and I sigh.

I quickly get dressed and grab my bag before I leave a note for my parents and slide down from the rain pipe with ease.

"Fine, I'm here already." I sigh and Tomoka seems annoyed about it.

"Try to hold back as they play a game against you." Ryoma instructs me as I yawn again.

"Rinda-san, please allow us to play against you." Sakuno says as Ryoma starts to walk.

"Sure." I sigh before I let out another yawn.

I follow them and try my best to go easy on them, but find it close to impossible. The worst of it is Tomoka's constant whining about the difference in our strength, so I decide to let her play Sakuno and the training runs more smoothly while I yawn again.

"You seem tired." Echizen says and I roll my eyes with a sigh.

"Who's fault would that be?" I ask him as I glare at him.

"You should've woken up earlier." Echizen smirks and I sigh.

"I'll keep that in mind when you're late for practice again." I say as I lean back as I keep watching the two girls closely.


	25. Nationals part 1

Three days before the nationals Ryoma drags me to the courts where I find an idiot kid and his team. I hear him yell Koshimae and I start to hum in thought.

"Don't you dare." Ryoma says as we walk away from them.

"Sorry, of course. There's no way you could win against him." I say as I feel refreshed and awake.

The final day before the matches Oishi plays against Tezuka and I notice his wrist being in pain.

"Rin, you'll be our reserve player." Sensei says and she throws me a cap before I sigh and attach it like I did before.

"They're awful." I mutter as the ball hits the old male coach.

Despite their loss we walk in with confidence and they all stare my way before they burst out in laughter.

"Ryoma." I say and he nods.

"Don't worry, hime." Ryoma says and I stand shocked as I stand with the team while he takes the court.

"Ryoma." I whisper as his match starts and I find Ryoma winning in the end.

"So?" Ryoma asks and I sigh as I hand him a grape Fanta.

"Mada mada dayo, but. You did okay." I say as Ryoma takes it.

"Just how many beverages does she have on her?" Katsuo wonders.

Kawamura-senpai returns the ball from in front of sensei's face and Momo and Ryoma serve to miss the guys face.

"Gomen, I feel like this would be a missed opportunity." I smile before I serve and nick the guy's arm.

"Gomen, watashi wa. Hime janainda." I say as I express to be no princess.

"Heh, I could have done that." Momo and Ryoma say as they hold their racket behind their head with both hands.

"Yeah, well. I did it." I shrug and sensei smiles.

I can feel a tennis ball speeding my way and push the guys away as I receive it with my back.

"Rin!" Sensei yells as she stands up and turns around to look at me.

Fuji and Kawamura manage to win and I toss them a bottle of water while Fuji stares at me.

"How's your back?" Kawamura-san asks and I can still feel the impact.

"Worth it, I couldn't have returned it with them being next to me." I say and Ryoma then widens his eyes as he remembers me pushing him and Momo away.

Eiji-san manages the next match and Ryoma drags me away from them to pull my shirt up and reveal the bruise.

"You should be more careful." Ryoma says as he holds out a cold can and places it over the bruise.

"Meh, I'm growing used to being at the receiving end of those balls. Next time I'll return it without fail." I say and he sighs.

"Baka." Ryoma says and I turn to look at him.

"Next time we're too close we'll return it for you." Ryoma says as we head back to find Inui-Kaidou pair having won while the coach states his leave.

He receives a tennis ball in his abdomen and their buchou tells him to stay seated. I keep watching Tezuka and Ryoma hums as he stands by my side. After the match Ryoma decides to go after Fuji and Tezuka while I take an orange Fanta from my bag.

"Ah Hyoutei next hah? Should be promising." I say as the coach allows me to sit next to her.

"How's your back?" She asks me and I smirk.

"How come people worry over nothing? If it had hit my abdomen I could be done with tennis forever. This was the better of the two evils." I say and she hums as I take out a Fanta and hear the others complain.

I stand up and hand out beverages while Hyoutei looks at me. Ryoma walks over to Momo who is injured and I hurry over as well with an emergency kit.

"Let me treat it before you continue senpai." I whisper and he nods as I begin to patch him up.

"You're not going to tell me to beat him in ten minutes, right?" Momo asks.  
"Of course, I gotta watch out for my senpai." Ryoma says before he pulls me back to the others.

Momo ends up losing his match through sheer luck as I sit back down. Inui and Kaidou win their match and Tezuka now steps to the court.

"Did you want to face him?" Tezuka asks me as he awaits his opponent.

"Don't go losing now, buchou." I say before he takes his place.

He winds up winning as the rain falls down, but I only notice it when my back feels better. I put a hand against the fabric covering the bruise as I keep staring at Tezuka-buchou. The game gets suspended and Ryoma walks over slowly.


End file.
